The War in Krypton
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Clark goes to Krypton in the time before he was born and finds out about his true origins. Please R&R!


1 day, Clark and his class were on a field trip to the N.A.S.A. They were going to see a rocket ship launch and receive information about what the astronauts saw once they were in space. But a wire was unplugged and it was starting to throw some sparks. Luckily, Clark saw it just before the launch.  
  
Clark: I gotta go to the bathroom.  
  
(Clark was out of sight and hurried to the launching ground with his super speed. He used his strength and heat vision to plug it again, but then the rocket launched. Clark held onto the ship's layer. After the rocket reached space, the layer in which Clark was holding onto was released. Clark held his breath as much as he could. He let go still holding his breath. He tried to use his super speed to go back to space. Since he wasn't supposed to use his super speed in space, he went back in time. It seemed the empty space Clark was on was Krypton, so a while later Clark awoke in the past on planet Krypton.)  
  
Clark: (Getting up) Where am I?  
  
(Suddenly, a green laser headed towards Clark, but a soldier in a white suit pushed Clark and dodged it himself.)  
  
Soldier: Watch it kid, you're on the middle of a battlefield.  
  
Clark: What is this place?  
  
Soldier: What are you talking about kid? This is Armos, a city of planet Krypton.  
  
Clark: WHAT!?  
  
Soldier: What are you doing here kid? And why are you wearing those strange clothes?  
  
Clark: I just came from planet Earth. These are normal clothes on planet Earth.  
  
Soldier: I can't believe they sent a kid your age to another planet.  
  
Clark: Actually, they sent me to Earth when I was a little baby.  
  
Soldier: What!? Why?  
  
Clark: Because they had to. Listen, what year is it here?  
  
Soldier: It's the year 3, 458, 263.  
  
Clark: Whoa. Every what days does a new year come?  
  
Soldier: Every 35 days.  
  
Clark: Oh, listen, I know it's hard to believe but I come from the future.  
  
Soldier: What!?  
  
Clark: I'm not born yet. Short after I was born, the planet was being destroyed by an unknown reason. My parents sent me to Earth to conquer the planet and live happy instead of here. But I'm not evil, so I didn't take over the planet. Now I accidentally came to this time.  
  
Soldier: Oh, what's your name?  
  
Clark: My name on Earth is Clark Kent, but my Kryptonian name is Kal-El.  
  
Soldier: You're my son!  
  
Clark: What!?  
  
Soldier: I'm called Jor-El. If your last name is El, then you're related to me! You're probably my son!  
  
Clark: I am your son. I've met you, literally. In my time, you're evil.  
  
Jor-El: Evil? Why?  
  
Clark: I didn't actually meet you. You fragmented your memories into the ship you sent me in. But it was literally you, because you were the 1 that made it that way. You forced me to take over the planet, do evil things, and you even controlled my mind with a red kryptonite ring!  
  
Jor-El: I can't believe that!? That goes against everything I've ever fought for in this war!  
  
Clark: What is this war about anyways?  
  
Jor-El: The new king was cruel with the people. He forced them to do hard labor against their will. If they refused, he killed the person and his/her family. I began a resistance against the king. We killed the king 20 years ago. But his followers wanted revenge, so the war began. The king's followers are preparing a lethal weapon capable of blowing up all of Krypton. It's a very powerful bomb.  
  
Clark: That weapon is going to work! That's why I was sent to Earth! I finally know what happened to this planet!  
  
Jor-El: But wait, it hasn't happened just yet! So with your help Kal, we can stop this bomb from ever blowing up.  
  
Clark: Ok, but 1 last question.  
  
Jor-El: What?  
  
Clark: Kryptonians only die with kryptonite. So are all the weapons used in the war made out of Kryptonite?  
  
Jor-El: Yes, now let's get up. We have a war to fight. Use your super speed to dodge every laser you see.  
  
Clark: Ok.  
  
(They both got up and headed hole on the ground that was a bit far away. Clark grabbed 1 of the dead soldier's weapons and started shooting while heading towards the hole.)  
  
Jor-El: Kal! The hole leads to our underground base!  
  
Clark: Ok!  
  
(A while later, they both go inside the hole and into the underground base.)  
  
Soldier: Sir, we were waiting for you.  
  
Jor-El: Well, now I'm here. I want to show you a new soldier, Kal.  
  
Soldiers: Hello Kal.  
  
Clark: Hello.  
  
Jor-El: Darg, lead Clark to his room so he can put the uniform on.  
  
Soldier/Darg: Yes sir.  
  
(Darg led Clark to an empty room.)  
  
Darg: This will be your room. Now change before we start planning how we're gonna get into the building where the bomb's being kept.  
  
Clark: Ok, thanks.  
  
Darg: Welcome.  
  
(Darg left the room. After a short while, Clark put the uniform on and went to the main room again.)  
  
Clark: I'm back.  
  
Jor-El: Good, now let's begin. (Takes out a rolled map and unrolls it, then he puts it on a table) Ok, so the building is here. (Points at a dot on the map) And the base is here. (Points at another dot on the map) So we're gonna have to go out of the base through the back entrance because it's closer to the building as you can see. Half of us will go through the main entrance, and half through the back entrance. The half that goes through the back entrance is obviously going to reach the building 1st, so they will stay outside the building killing any soldiers until the other half reaches the building too. Then all of us will go inside and split in 2 again to find the bomb. Understood?  
  
Soldiers & Clark: Yes.  
  
Jor-El: Good. Now the newer soldiers go through the back entrance, and the more experienced soldiers including me, go through the main entrance.  
  
(They began to split and go out through their corresponding entrances. Then both groups used their super speed to get to the building. After both groups were at the building's entrance, they went in.)  
  
Clark: (At Jor-El) If we prevent the planet from blowing up, my life on Earth will never exist.  
  
Jor-El: Last time I checked a version of someone's life was more important than more than a trillion people's lives.  
  
Clark: And where will I go anyways? Will you have 2 versions of the same son?  
  
Jor-El: I haven't really thought about it. All I know is that this plan has to work.  
  
Clark: Having me here doesn't make any difference on whether this planet is gonna blow up or not you know.  
  
Jor-El: Yes it does, because now we know when it's going to happen and what we can do to stop it thanks to you.  
  
Clark: But—  
  
Jor-El: (Interrupts Clark) Just shut up and continue with the plan ok!?  
  
Clark: Now I know how ended up forcing me to do what I didn't want to do. (Leaves)  
  
Jor-El: Kal I'm sorry. (Sighs) Whatever, come on team, let's go.  
  
(The team that Jor-El was leading found the bomb and tried to destroy it, but they got ambushed and only 3 of them survived. Darg, a soldier called Lage, and Jor-El were those 3. They decided to return to the base.)  
  
That night...  
  
(Everyone was sleeping except for Jor-El and Clark.)  
  
Clark: (Walks into the main room where Jor-El is sitting lonely) Are you ok?  
  
Jor-El: No I'm not ok Kal. I hurt your feelings and a lot of my soldiers died in vain.  
  
Clark: I forgive you. I probably would've done the same if I were in your situation.  
  
Jor-El: What about forcing you to do all that in the future? That's unforgivable.  
  
Clark: I still don't even know why you did that, none of us do. So we still can't argue about that.  
  
Jor-El: But I still feel guilty for what happened. And for what is yet to happen.  
  
Clark: Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow. I'm going to sleep, goodnight.  
  
Jor-El: Goodnight.  
  
The next day...  
  
(It was afternoon and the resistance was planning on convincing the enemy that the bomb was powerful enough to destroy the planet. They all went into the building using their super speed and let the enemy's soldiers take them to the leader.)  
  
Jor-El: We come in peace, we need to warn your leader of a greater danger than the war.  
  
Enemy soldier: If that's so, come with us. We'll take you to the princess.  
  
Jor-El: Princess? I didn't know the king had a daughter.  
  
Enemy soldier: You know now. Follow us. This better not be a trap, or you'll regret it.  
  
Jor-El: Don't worry it isn't.  
  
(After a while, they reached the end of the hallway in the 3rd floor and the soldier opened a door. Inside were a huge room and a throne. Sitting on the throne was a young woman around Jor-El's age.)  
  
Enemy soldier: (Bows quickly) Your majesty, these are the resistance soldiers. They say they come in peace and want to say warn us about a greater danger than the war.  
  
Princess: Well then, you can leave soldier.  
  
(After the enemy soldier leaves the huge room, Jor-El speaks.)  
  
Jor-El: Your majesty, we know you have a very powerful bomb that your scientists created.  
  
Princess: So what about it?  
  
Jor-El: That bomb is more powerful than all of you think. That bomb can destroy the whole planet.  
  
Princess: Where is your evidence?  
  
Jor-El: This soldier is my evidence. (Points at Clark)  
  
Princess: What about him?  
  
Jor-El: (To Clark) Tell her about the bomb and you being from the future and etc.  
  
Clark: Ok. (To the princess) Your majesty, believe it or not I come from the future. I was sent to planet Earth when I was a baby because of that bomb. That bomb has the power to destroy the whole planet.  
  
(There was a huge silence and only muttering from the rest of Jor-El's soldiers could be heard. They were discussing what Clark had said. Then, the princess broke the silence and the muttering.)  
  
Princess: How can I believe you young man?  
  
Clark: Because my name is Kal-El, son of Jor-El. But Jor-El doesn't have a son just yet.  
  
Princess: Interesting fact.  
  
Jor-El: Will you not use the bomb then?  
  
Princess: You have convinced me that the bomb is very dangerous.  
  
Jor-El: Thank you your majesty.  
  
Princess: You're all welcome. Sometimes enemies have to set aside their differences if they want to save their planet. Now, Jor-El I would like to have some words in private with you.  
  
Jor-El: Of course your majesty.  
  
(When the soldiers leave, Jor-El and the princess start talking.)  
  
Princess: How did your future son Kal, get here?  
  
Jor-El: He says he accidentally used his super speed in space right on the spot where this planet used to be.  
  
Princess: Interesting.  
  
Jor-El: Indeed. Oh and your majesty, why can't we just stop this war?  
  
Princess: Because you and your troops are an evil that must be wiped out of this planet.  
  
Jor-El: Is that what your father told you?  
  
Princess: Yes.  
  
Jor-El: That's not the truth. The truth is that your father was unfair to the people, so I began a resistance against him. We managed to kill him, but he apparently kept you as a secret to continue the war and he filled your mind with lies.  
  
Princess: Is that so?  
  
Jor-El: Yes your majesty, I'm honest.  
  
Princess: Well then, I'll discuss this with the council. You're dismissed now Jor-El.  
  
(The next day, the princess and the council discussed what Jor-El had told the princess. The leader of the council, Dur-Les used to be the king's right hand man in all of his evil orders. But he would never tell the princess the truth. Now that she knew the truth, he had to do something. Everyone decided to stop the war except for Dur-Les. So he decided to keep the bomb underground secretly instead of destroying it as the princess ordered.)  
  
The years passed by and Jor-El and Clark thought they had changed the future, but no. It was still going to happen. It was destiny for Clark to become Superman. The paradox is, that Clark was destined to go to the past and create peace between the resistance and the nobles so Dur-Les could destroy Krypton for baby Clark to go to Earth and become Superman. During the years that passed by, Jor-El and the princess fell in love and Clark discovered that the princess was his mother when she had a son and they called him—Kal-El. Then it happened. Dur-Les decided to use the bomb to kill baby Clark.  
  
(The whole planet was shaking. Jor-El knew right away that it was the bomb. Jor-El put baby Clark into the small ship.)  
  
Jor-El: (To older Clark) Now I see why I'm going to make you take over Earth.  
  
Clark: Why?  
  
Jor-El: Because I want you to become a fair ruler and stop something like this from happening in planet Earth.  
  
Clark: But I know something fair and better.  
  
Jor-El: What?  
  
Clark: I can become their protector and not their ruler. Because in planet Earth it's not fair for 1 person to rule the whole planet.  
  
Jor-El: Being their protector isn't as good as ruling them. You will rule them.  
  
Clark: See! That's why you're so evil in my time!  
  
Jor-El: I don't care what you think. You will rule them, if you don't you'll suffer the consequences.  
  
Clark: Not if I can help it!  
  
(When the small ship launched, older Clark grabbed onto it. Then, he held his breath in outer space. When it reached Earth, he let go and used his super speed. When he opened his eyes, he was in the N.A.S.A. base. He was back in the field trip, only that this time the fuse on the rocket ship wasn't disconnected. It was like if it never happened, but Clark still had the memory of going to Krypton.)  
  
Clark: (To himself) Strange... 


End file.
